Green With Evil
Rita kidnaps Tommy Oliver and put him under her evil spell. This introduces the Green Ranger and the Dragonzord, two elements that jumpstarted the show's popularity and arguably kept the show going past one season in 1993. Part 1 - Out of Control Tommy, a new kid in town with martial arts skills that rival even Jason's, catches Kimberly's eye. Not just her, but Rita Repulsa also sees potential in him. She has her Putties kidnap him, and bring him to the moon. There, Rita places a spell over Tommy, turning him into the evil Green Power Ranger! Using his Dragon Power Coin, Tommy infiltrates the Command Center, gives Alpha 5 a virus, and trashes most of the control consoles. Zordon attempts reasoning with him, but fails, and gets cut off from our dimension. The Green Ranger then fights the other Power Rangers in battle, and with the Evil Space Aliens' help, takes our heroes by surprise while they're in their Megazord. The Ranger take the beating, and retreat to the damaged Command Center in the RADBUG. They restore Alpha, but fail to learn anything about the mysterious Green Ranger. Zords *Megazord Part 2 - Jason's Battle With the Command Center still incapacitated from the Green Ranger's attack, Billy and Trini attempt to repair it and Alpha 5. Tommy returns to Earth, and acts cold & rude to Kimberly. Soon, after a successfully training run on the beach, Rita gives Tommy the Sword of Darkness, which acts as a catalyst for keeping him under her evil spell permanently. Our heroes remain at a loss for a plan, but devote as much time into it as they can. Because of that, Jason informs Tommy at school that he'll be unable to work out with him later. Unbeknownst to Jason, the possessed Tommy then teleports him to the Dark Dimension! Trapped, with no way out, no way of morphing, and no way of contacting his teammates, Jason faces Goldar alone. Zords *Megazord Part 3 - The Rescue Jason continues battling Goldar in the Dark Dimension, and eventually, the Green Ranger as well. Luckily, in the nick of time, the Rangers & Alpha are able to lock on to his Communicator and teleport him out of there. But with Zordon still lost and the Command Center still in shambles, the victory is bittersweet, at best. To make things worse, Rita summons Scorpina, a female warrior long buried in a cave, with the ability to transform into a monstrous scorpion when in giant mode. Quotes *'Jason: '''It all started at school. I finished talking with Tommy and the next thing I know... *'Kimberly: Wait a minute, you said you were at school? *'Zack: '''Tommy said you didn't show up. *'Jason: ''(thinking) That's weird. The next thing I know, I'm fighting with Goldar and he has my Power Morpher, Then the Green Ranger shows up and ''we ''went at it! *'Billy: Did you find out anything more about him? *'Jason: '''I can tell you one thing, He's one ''mean ''fighter! *'Zack: 'Man! Can you believe our enemy this time, is another Ranger? *'Baboo: ''(whimpering) When I think about the terrible things Scorpina used to do... *'Squatt: Oh yeah! They were the worst! *'''Rita: '' Ah, you remember. Now's the perfect time to bring her back! *'Goldar: ''' And now that we are together once again, we can finish the Power Rangers!! *'Baboo: 'Please do me a favor, and keep her stinger away from me! *'Squatt: The time you got him on the head, he whined for a week! *'Goldar: '''You had him at your mercy and you let him escape!! *'Tommy: 'He was teleported out, Goldar! *'Goldar: 'You had more that enough time to dispose of him Green Ranger, Rita trused you, but as it turns out she should have left me there to do the job!!! *'Tommy: 'Give me another chance and trust me, I ''will ''destroy them! *'Goldar: '''You may yet get a chance to prove yourself, but for now you will remain where you are! Part 4 - Eclipsing Megazord Goldar grows and attacks Angel Grove, and nearly eats Bulk & Skull. Meanwhile, the search for Zordon heats up, but while the Rangers are out, Green Ranger sneaks back into the Command Center, and attempts to sabotage it again. Alpha's prepared, capturing him in a stasis shield briefly. Rita frees him, and uses her Magic Wand to make him grow! He joins Goldar & Scorpina in fighting the Megazord, as Rita casts a spell to eclipse the sun and cut off its solar power reserves. Though the Power Sword helps add a boost of energy, the Megazord falls to the trio of evil. The Zords separate and scatter into a burning hole in the ground. Our heroes retreat in defeat, but learn from Alpha's brief short reencounter, the true identity of the Green Ranger: their new mood-swinging pal, Tommy Oliver! Quotes *Kimberly: The Power Rangers are history! *Jason: Guys, we can't give up! *Kimberly: Why not? Zordon's gone, the Megazord's (sic) have been destroyed, We're outmatched! *Alpha: Billy, What are the chances of bringing Zordon back online? *Billy: ''(grimly) ''Less that ten percent, *Jason: I'sn't the smallest chance of victory enough of a reason for us to keep on fighting? The world needs us Rangers!!! *'Zack: Let's face it, The Green Ranger was Rita's trump card, she played it, she won!! *'''Alpha: '''No Rangers, I cannot accept that! Zordon would not accept that! *Trini: But Zordon's not here! *''(suddenly the computers come up with a solution)'' *Zack: What's going on? *'''Alpha: The computer finally has an answer. (analyzing computer) ''When the Green Ranger was caught in the forcefield the computer locked onto his interspacial bio-vibrations. It's been running them through the system trying to make a match. *'Billy: You mean the computer know's Green Ranger's identity? *Alpha: E'xactly! *'Billy: I'll program him to see who he is on the Viewing Globe! *Trini: Finally, some answers! *''(the Rangers walk over to the Viewing Globe and watch a rotating image of the Green Ranger in his morphed form)'' *Billy:' It's coming together. *'Zack: (watching image) Ah man! *Jason: No way! *Trini: Kimberly, look! *Kimberly: 'I don't believe it! ''(image shifts round to reveal that the Green Ranger is Tommy!) ''Tommy? Zords *Megazord Part 5 - Breaking the Spell Kim confronts the evil Tommy in the Angel Grove Youth Center, but he simply informs her that she and the other Rangers will soon be destroyed. Utilizing his Dragon Dagger's flute mode, the Green Ranger summons forth the ancient Green Dragonzord from Angel Grove bay. It begins to rampage through the city, crushing & blowing up buildings. Zordon's transmission is finally reestablished with this dimension. The Megazord is recovered, and victoriously faces the Dragonzord. The Green Ranger's Sword Of Darkness is destroyed, freeing Tommy from the evil spell. He's disoriented, but regrettably recalls everything he did while evil. The Rangers offer him a place among them, and he gladly accepts. The Dragonzord forms with the Mastodon, Triceratops, and Sabretooth Tiger Dinozords, creating the Dragonzord in Battle Mode. Zordon welcomes Tommy to the team, claiming the 6th Ranger was prophesied. Quotes *'Jason: 'Give it up Tommy! *'Tommy: 'No way! *'Jason: '''Sorry it has to be like this, but Zordon says I have to destroy your sword to save you, before you and Rita destroy the world! Notes and trivia *The original draft script title for the third part was "Desperately Seeking Scorpira". *This is the only five-part episode in every season of all of Power Rangers. *First appearance of a sixth Ranger which was also the first time a sixth Ranger appeared in a Super Sentai series. *First appearance of Tommy Oliver *First apperance of the Dragonzord and Dragon Dagger de: Episode:Der grüne Ranger Zords *Tyrannosaurus Dinozord *Megazord *Dragonzord *Dragonzord Battle Mode Category: Episode